A Thermo Electron Finnigan LTQ integrated ion trap mass spectrometer with electrospray and MALDI sources, a two-dimensional liquid chromatograph, and a nano-electrospray robot will be purchased to meet the needs of six projects that are carried out by a group of major users based at Boston University (BU) School of Medicine and BU Goldman School of Dental Medicine, both located on the BU Medical Campus. These NIH-funded investigators are engaged in (1) determining the molecular details of the folding of apolipoprotein B (Herscovitz); (2) the role of N-linked glycosylation in submandibular gland development (Kukuruzinska); (3) the role of heparan sulfates in vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation (Nugent); (4) the primary and post-trranslational modification structures of transthyretin, immunoglobulin light chains, and serum amyloid A protein in amyloid diseases (Skinner); (5) the role of decorins in corneal biochemistry (Trinkaus-Randall); (6) determination of the structures of glycosaminoglycans that bind to growth factors (Zaia). A group of five minor users, four from the BU Medical Campus and one from New York University School of Medicine, have need for state-of-the-art ion trap mass spectrometry to support studies of periodontal host-parasite interactions (Amar); post-translations to osteopontin (Berman); C. elegans N- glycosylation (Hirschberg); studies of the protein and lipid components of caveolae (Pilch); and analysis of the N-glycosylation of uroplakins (Sun). The integrated LTQ ion trap mass spectrometry system will be housed in the BUSM Shared Mass Spectrometry Instrumentation Laboratory. Priority will be given to the projects described; minor users as well as the larger BUSM community will be served in the remaining time. [unreadable] [unreadable] The instrument will be operated and maintained by experienced personnel. The costs of instrument operation, supplies, and service contract will be shared by the users, as stated in their support letters. The salary for the instrument operator will be provided by the Dean of BU School of Medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable]